1. Field of the Invention
The invention concerns a motor vehicle headlight that comprises a housing in which a fixed light source and a pivoting reflector are mounted.
2. Description of Related Art
Some motor vehicle headlights are equipped with means of adjusting the orientation of the light beam, in particular for elevation. The purpose of these adjustment means is in particular to adjust the light beam to a reference angular position, after the headlight is mounted in the vehicle.
It is known, in particular through the document FR-A-2.757.250, how to make this adjustment by pivoting only the reflector, the lamp being mounted fixedly in the rear bottom of the housing.
The reflector is generally mounted so as to pivot directly in the housing. However, the reflector can also be fixed in a cradle. It is thus the cradle that is mounted so as to pivot in the housing.
In order to mount the pivoting reflector in the housing, it is necessary to produce projecting or recessed counterparts in the internal faces of the internal lateral walls of the housing in order to receive the reflector pivotally.
The housing is generally produced in a single piece by molding. However, producing projecting or recessed counterparts by molding in the lateral walls of the housing requires the implementation of complex molding techniques necessitating the usage of expensive molds. This is because it is necessary to provide a mold comprising movable parts, also referred to as “shims”, which must be taken away before the housing is removed from the mold.
In addition, the existing solutions have another drawback. This is because the lamp is mounted in a mounting orifice that is produced in the bottom of the housing while the reflector is mounted pivotally on the lateral walls of the housing. In order to optimize the intensity of the light beam emitted by the headlight, it is preferable for the lamp to be arranged precisely at the focus of the reflector. In other words, the mounting orifice must be positioned very precisely with respect to the counterparts for pivoting the reflector.
The production by molding of the mounting orifice and the counterparts with the housing does not make it possible to control their positions precisely. It frequently happens that the actual position of the lamp mounting orifice with respect to the pivoting counterparts for the reflector are shifted compared with the required nominal position. This is liable to give rise to a shift in the position of the lamp with respect to the focus of the reflector.